


Confort

by Arakyune



Category: Pokemon Fan Games, Pokemon Uranium - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bad English, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, My First Fanfic, POV First Person, Vitor as a boy...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arakyune/pseuds/Arakyune
Summary: Set on the Luxury Cruise Ship, after explosion of power plant.Theo is worried about his father. Vitor is trying to help. (I suck at this)Can be seen as a love, or just a friendship... I think?





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever. Bad english. I tried.... (Idk what to say, I just love this ship????) And I really don't know how to tag, little help?

It was an evening, when the power plant exploded. Somehow, I couldn’t believe it. I mean, I was there just this morning! How could this happend so suddenly?! It didn’t make sense, and then my dad came. He just handed me the ticket, and said some things, I didn’t really catch, and then he was gone. I couldn’t do anything to stop him, and when I tried to go help him, I couldn’t. My legs didn’t move, and even if they did, I am sure that the ship wouldn’t take me there. So I tried to help as much as I could here, and by the time I got on the ferry, I almost didn’t have the energy to continue. All I could think of, was health of my pokemon, but somehow they always took care of themself, so I just let them out of my pokeballs in my room. After a while the fell asleep, some on the floor, and some on the bed. I didn’t want to disturb them, so I left the room and locked the door. My pokemons wouldn’t be worried, they already knew me. The first thing I noticed, just as I looked around was that there was a lot of trainers on this ship, and the second was the bright red-and-yellow hair, closing the other door. There was no way it wasn’t Theo. Before I could stop myslef, I knocked on the door, and right after that, I entered. Theo looked at my with shocked expression, and tears in his eyes. After he realized what was he doing, he tried to wipe his tears with his sleeve, but it didn’t helped much, as the tears were still flowing out of his eyes.

“W-what do y-you want, Vitor?! S-shouldn’t you be in your room with your pokemon?!” I was still looking at him when he said that, and then I quietly closed the door. I slowly came closer to him, as if he was a scared pokemon, and I was the trainer, who tried to catch him. And I did. When I finally reached him, I didn’t say the word. I just pulled him to the tight hug. He must have been so scared. I thought. He was just 11 and his dad was at the power plant when it exploded. I was aware, of Theos tries to push me away, but I didn’t let him. I was happy when I was alone, because I was alone my whole life, but Theo had always his dad by his side, I knew that if I left him alone now, he would break. And after a while he stopped pushing me away, and now he was hugging me, and crying into my T-shirt, while I was whispering something. I didn’t really remember what it was, but at least I hope, it was confronting. I don’t know how long he was holding me, but during that we somehow managed to lay down on the bed, and Theo cried himself to sleep. I tried to stay awake, but I fell asleep a few minutes after him.

When I woke up, I realized that ship wasn’t moving. I looked out of the window, and I saw that we were already there. Where? I didn’t remember the exact location, may be cause I didn’t listen when dad said where I was going! Theo was still sleeping, but I needed to go see my pokemon. But, before I left, I turned around and kissed him at the forehead. Then I left to retrieve my pokemons. When I got back to wake Theo up, he was already gone.


End file.
